


Expelliarmus!

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Scott McCall is a Gryffindor. Theo Raeken is a Slytherin. They’ve been secretly dating for over year, but now the time has come to have a talk about what’s holding them back.





	Expelliarmus!

**Author's Note:**

> For DemonzDust who wanted a Sceo Harry Potter AU.  
Also posted [on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)

“Expelliarmus!”

Theo narrows his eyes as his wand leaves his hand and goes sailing into the hand of a grinning Gryffindor. One that has been the bane of his existence since they both started Hogwarts. “What are you playing at, McCall?”

Scott shrugs, looking down at Theo’s wand before meeting his gaze. There’s a challenge in them. “I suppose you want this back.”

“I do kind of need it,” Theo says, taking a step closer.

Scott takes a step back, his grin growing. “Then you’ll have to catch me.”

He turns, taking off down the empty corridor, his cloak blowing out behind him. It should annoy Theo that he just expects him to follow. But it doesn’t. Something about the chase and hearing Scott’s laughter echoing around them sends a thrill through him.

He knows what will happen when he catches him. It’s what always happens. It has anticipation pooling in his stomach. Along with something else when he reaches the hidden room and finds Scott there. Theo’s wand is laying on the desk he’s leaning against.

Theo moves forward, but doesn’t go for his wand. Instead his hands fall on either side of Scott as he leans into him, breathing him in.

“You know we can’t keep doing this,” Theo sighs as Scott’s hands slip around his waist.

“Pretending we don’t like each other when we’ve been dating for over a year now?” Scott asks. “I agree it is getting a little old.”

“You know why…”

“I know your excuses,” Scott says, cutting him off. “They’re pointless. No one cares if a Gryffindor dates a Slytherin. Not anymore. People care even less if two guys date. So what’s really holding you back, Theo?”

Theo opens his mouth, only to close it when he finds no words there. This isn’t the time for some smart ass retort, as much as he’d love to give one. He knows whatever he says now is important.

“I’m scared,” he whispers.

“Of me?”

“No. Well yes. But not like that. I’ve just… this is all new to me, Scott. I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. And it scares me.”

“It scares me too,” Scott admits. “But my mom has always told me the most important things are scary, but they’re worth that fear. Because once you move past that fear you’ll find something beautiful on the other side.”

“She sounds like a smart woman,” Theo says.

“She is. And she’s right. So I need to know, is this really something you want? Am I?”

“Of course you are,” Theo says, voice firm. “You’re the best part of my time at this God forsaken school.”

Scott smiles, “Mine too.”

Theo looks at him. At his easy smile. The way his skin glows in the fading sun. The way he’s looking at Theo, eyes alight with hope, and yes, fear.

He knows what he has to do. “I want this. I want you. I love you. And if you want to tell people, we can tell people.”

Scott kisses him, and Theo can practically feel his happiness radiating out of him through the kiss. He’s grinning when he pulls back. “I love you too. ”

“Good. Otherwise this would have been really awkward.”

Scott laughs and kisses him again. Theo sinks into it, losing himself in the feeling. He thinks about being able to do this in the open. Even to simply hold his hand as they walk to class or the grounds.

He knows he’s made the right decision. No matter what anyone else thinks, they deserve to just be able to exist together outside hidden classrooms and dark alcoves. The Slytherin and the Gryffindor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
